1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to storage systems and, more specifically, to efficient crash recovery of metadata in storage systems configured to provide a distributed storage architecture of a cluster.
2. Background Information
A plurality of storage systems may be interconnected as a cluster and configured to provide storage service relating to the organization of storage containers stored on storage devices coupled to the systems. The storage system cluster may be further configured to operate according to a client/server model of information delivery to thereby allow one or more clients (hosts) to access the storage containers. The storage devices may be embodied as solid-state drives (SSDs), such as flash storage devices, whereas the storage containers may be embodied as files or logical units (LUNs). Each storage container may be implemented as a set of data structures, such as data blocks that store data for the storage container and metadata blocks that describe the data of the storage container. For example, the metadata may describe, e.g., identify, locations of the data throughout the cluster.
The data of the storage containers accessed by a host may be stored on any of the storage systems of the cluster; moreover, the locations of the data may change throughout the cluster. Therefore, the storage systems may maintain metadata describing the locations of the storage container data throughout the cluster. However, it may be generally cumbersome to update the metadata every time the location of storage container data changes. One way to avoid such cumbersome updates is to maintain the metadata in a data structure that is efficiently accessed to resolve locations of the data. Yet, it is also desirable to enable efficient access to the data structure and its metadata in a manner that ensures persistence of the metadata during checkpoint operations, while providing efficient crash recovery of the metadata.